This Apple Pie Life
by Sofia776
Summary: Sofia was a normal teenage girl. Everyday, she wished for something interesting to happen. She was tired of the same old apple pie life she had. She was tired, that is, until one day she encountered something she couldn't explain, something Supernatural. She never thought she would meet two hunters, an old drunk and a fallen angel. And she never expected to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: This Apple Pie Life

_**Hey you guys! So I've written some fanfiction before, but I haven't posted it. This is just the first chapter, so no action yet. It's just the backround, so hang in there! Please review and tell me what direction you would like this to go in. Thanks you much you guys!**_

**Chapter 1**

**This Apple Pie Life.**

The young girl sat in class, staring blankly ahead as her math teacher blabbered on about exponents and other pointless mathematic expressions. Most things were pointless to this young lady, especially school. Why couldn't she be out, exploring the world, meeting amazing people? The thought of her dreary and repetitive existance made her depressed. _I wish something interesting would happen to_ _me_ she thought sadly_. "_Alright, so now moving onto logarithms," she heard her teacher say. The teenager sat up abruptly and tried to focus on the lesson. As she assumed the note taking position she tried to listen and understand what her teacher was saying. After a few moments of concentration she concluded it was too late; she was lost. Her teacher might as well have been speaking a foreign language. She gave up with a sigh and tossed her pencil on her desk. She crossed her arms and leaned back. She was at the mercy of her thoughts now.

As she sat there, the young lady remembered the arguement about religion that she had earlier with her father. She was very unsure about her faith and god. The teenager was a realist, and she found it hard to believe and accept the things that her family did. She envied pure belief and her doubts weighed heavily on her heart. She then found that she was unconsciencely braiding and unbraiding her long wavy blonde hair. She heard the jingle of a bracelet on her wrist and looked to examine it. It was a beautiful silver bracelet that her Great Grandmother gave her just before she died, about 2 weeks ago. It had beautiful little charms and she hadn't taken it off since her Great Grandmother passed away.

With that thought, the bell rang, making the young lady jump to gather her things. _Thank God_ she thought to herself as she packed up her binder and headed to her locker. After finding her way through a maze of young people, she finally made it to her locker. She bent down with a sigh, and started fiddling with the lock to get it open. _Of course I get the jammed, bottom locker, it's not like I'm 6ft, _she thought sarcasticly.

As soon as the young lady opened her locker, she got a surprise hug/tackle from behind. Startled, she turned around to find her friend Melanie smirking. "YOU JERK, you made me shut my locker again!" she said as she bent down and went to work on opening her locker for a second time. "Well excuse me Sofia," said Melanie sarcastically, "So are you still down for the party tonight?" Sofia then heard the satisfying click of the lock opening and shoved all her books into the locker. She stood up and put her hands on Melanie's shoulders, "Dude, of course I'm down. It's a Friday! Anyways, I really need to do something fun."

"Okay," said Melanie, "It just seems like you're really down lately. I was just making sure." Sofia smiled at her friend. She'd known Melanie since her first day at this highschool 3 years ago. Sofia was new, and Melanie was one of the only people that would talk to her. She was lucky to have such an awesome person in her life. Melanie was a few inches shorter than Sofia, with pale skin, curly brown hair and brown eyes. Sofia on the other hand was very tall, at 6 feet, with long blonde hair that she had been growing out for a while now. She was finally satisfied with the length as it went to her waist. She also had light skin with bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, I've been feeling a little bored lately, but I think this party will help. I just think I need a little fun," said Sofia.

"Well then my lady, I do believe this party with liven up your life a bit," Melanie said in a mock English accent, making Sofia laugh, "So shall we go to lunch?

"Oh, I was just gonna go home. I'm really tired of being at school," said Sofia.

"What? You're gonna skip 4th period again? Are you sure nothings wrong?"

"No, seriously, I'm fine. I just really want to go home. Also, I hate Mr. Ellis. No way I'm gonna sit through that class today. I'll just see you later. Alright?"

"Alright..." said Melanie. Sofia then turned to walk away. "I'LL PICK YOU UP AT 11," she yelled. Sofia gave her a thumbs up and kept walking. She then left school and followed the path home. Along the way, she saw a couple making out. This made her think of her love life, or lack there of. She hadn't even had her first kiss yet, and she was a junior in highschool. The sad thing is that she was actually 18 years old, but had to repeat the 3rd grade because of all the moving her family did throughout her childhood. It's not that she was stupid, it was just that when you move around so much, it's hard to keep up or have any inspiration to do good in school.

After a 20 minute walk, Sofia finally made it home to her house. She took out her key and unlocked the door. Once she looked around, she saw nobody was home. "Yes!" she said as she ran up the stairs, passing her older brothers room. She stopped and looked in, slightly saddened. She and her brother Andrew were very close, but then he went off to college, leaving her all alone with her parents. With that somber thought she went into her room and shut the door. She threw her stuff on the bed and then saw her cat laying on her pillow. Sofia then went on the computer for the next couple of hours.

After a few hours on the computer she heard her parents open the front door of her house. Sofia checked the clock on her computer. It was 7:30. She went to meet her parents. "Hey Guys," She said, "What are we doing for dinner?" Her Dad ignored her and walked up the stairs to his room. Sofia tried to ignore the terrible feeling and tears that were building up. She decided that he was still probably mad about the fight they had earlier.

"Oh well you're gonna have to make you're own. Me and you're father are going out with Steve and Andrea tonight." Her mom answered. Sofia looked down at her hands. _Wonderful_ she thought. "We're gonna go get ready. Will you be okay making you're own dinner?" she asked. _Well I kinda have to be, don't I_ she thought sarcasticly to herself. "Yeah. I'll be fine," she then turned and went back up to her room_. Alright, so now I don't feel bad at all about sneaking out tonight_, she thought as she picked up her guitar and started strumming absent-mindedly.

After her parents left and she finished up a few more things on the computer, she decided it was time to get ready. Feeling a bit more confident and rebellious then usual, she threw on a mini-sequenced skirt with a lowcut pink top and high heels. Sofia put on some makeup and her favorite perfume and checked to make sure her bracelet was on. Sofia normally didn't dress like this, but, _what the hell_, she thought, _might as well have some fun_. By the time she was done, she checked her clock. It was 11 on the dot. Sofia ran down the stairs and out the door to find Melanie waiting in her car. "So you're parents don't know you're going, right?" Melanie asked as Sofia got in. "Nope, and they don't care anyways," Sofia said as she buckled her seatbelt. "Alrighty then, Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2: Sometimes I Get a Bad Feeling

**Chapter 2**

**Sometimes I Get a Bad Feeling**

After a 10 minute drive, they reached the club and parked. There was a long line going into the place, but it moved relatively quick. At first glance, the club seemed pretty awesome, with the loud music and people who were dancing wildly. But after about an hour of being in the middle of the girls with skimpy clothes and guys rubbing up on her, she was getting a bit clausterophobic. Sofia went to the side to find a table that was secluded and ordered a Cranberry Juice. Sofia liked alcohol,but after watching how Melanie was dancing wildly with several guys on the dance floor, there was no way she would get drunk tonight.

Sofia stood at her table, sipping her cranberry juice and keeping an eye on Melanie for a while until she suddenly had a very uneasy feeling. She turned to her left to see a very tall and stoic man with pitch black hair starring at her. The intensity of his gaze made her uneasy and she flinched. She shuffled her feet and decided to fiddle with her phone. She saw it was now 1 oclock in the morning. After a bit, she turned to find him still staring, looking her up and down. _Well, that isn't creepy, _she thought sarcasticly as she put her phone back in her pocket and turned to get Melanie.

"Melanie! Come on, we have to go home," Sofia said as she fought her way to the middle of the crowd. "Nooo Man, I'm having so much funn," she said, obviously drunk. "Yeah, get out of here," said a boy she was dancing with. "Melanie, we're leaving, come on." With that Sofia grabbed Melanie's arm and pulled her out of the club. "Man, Sofia! Why do, why do you got be a party pooper! Mann..."

"Come on Melanie, you're drunk. Let's just go home. I think we partied enough for tonight."

"Fine," said Melanie, "But you're still a party pooper." Sofia sighed as she helped Melanie into the backseat of the car. "Wait, what are you doing? I want to drive," Melanie complained. Sofia gave an impatient sigh. "Seriously? You can't even walk straight, give me the keys."

"Fineeee..." she said. Sofia then got into the front and drove to Melanie's house and parked the car. "Alright, we're here. Do you need help getting back into your house?" SNORE.

"Of course," said Sofia with chuckle. She turned off the car, woke Melanie up and brought her to the door. Melanie fuddled with her keys for a bit, then finally opened the lock. Sofia helped her to her room, being extra careful not to wake Melanie's parents or little brother. Once they made it to her room, Melanie collapsed on the bed. "Thanks for bringing me home," she whispered.

"I thought you were mad at me," Sofia said as she pulled off Melanie's shoes. "Nopee.." she said as she drifted off to sleep. Sofia giggled at her friend. She then put the keys to her friends car on her dresser and left Melanie's house. She only lived 4 blocks away so she decided to walk home from there. The walk was pretty refreshing, with the cool night breeze blowing her hair around. Sofia swung her purse back and forth as she walked down the sidewalk to her house. After a few minutes, the realization of her aloneness sank in. It was dark outside and there was absolutely no one around. She instantly regretted the skimpy outfit she was wearing.

Sofia then sped up in an effort to get home to her safe room. With all of her senses heightened, she heard a russling in the bushes behind her. _Okay calm down it's only your imagination_ she thought to herself. CRACK. A branch cracked. "OH SHIT, that was real," she said as she ran full sprint towards her house, passing all the buildings and sleeping houses. Once her house was in site, she slowed down and realized how ridiculous she was being. She turned around to see there was absolutely nothing behind her, just some trees rustling in the chuckled to herself and thought about how special she must have looked sprinting down the sidewalk in heels. She turned around to go to her house, but stopped abruptly when her body smacked into a solid figure.

**Some angel and winchester action coming up soon. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review :) Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bracelet

**Chapter 3**

**Bracelet**

As she fell to the ground, Sofia hit her butt hard on the concrete. It took alot of courage to look up at the person who had caused her to fall. _Please let it just be an accident, just one of my neighbors, please please please_. She thought to herself. When she finally looked up, she saw it was the same tall man with pitch black hair from the club. _Fuck._ With the creepy, intense look he was giving her, she concluded that he didn't bump into her on accident. With that, she screamed and scrambled to stand up and get away, but the man was very fast as he wrapped his hand around her mouth and pulled her to a secluded alley way that led to a clearing.

As he pulled her, she struggled and kicked at him with all her might, but to no avail. _Great, now one will see me here, _she thought. She resorted to giving him a good bite on the hand, drawing blood, but he didn't even flinch. He just tightened the grip on her mouth. _Crap_ she thought as he held her and looked around, making sure nobody was there. He had been silent the whole time, making the experience even more terrifying. Suddenly, he slammed Sofia against the wall and pinned her arms above her head. She shrieked in terror and pain as he stared at her with the same intense look she had seen at the bar. "Where is it?" he whispered to her.

Confused, Sofia looked at him, not knowing how to answer. That was obviously the extent of his patience as he hit her visously across her head, causing tears to well up in her eyes and making her a bit out of focus. He looked at her intensely for a few more seconds until he suddenly took his hands off her and straightened up. Even though he took his hands off her, she was still stuck to the wall. "What the fuck is this-" she yelled as she tried to break free of the force that was holding her there. A deadly whisper cut her off, "Now love," he said in a mock gentleman voice, causing a shiver to roll up her spine, "Please, just tell me where it is, and I won't have to touch that pretty little face of yours again." After she built up the courage to answer, she said,"Please! I don't know what you're talking about!" Sofia couldn't stop the tears from flowing now_. Why didn't I just spend the night at Melanie's house? Why didn't I just keep running all the way to my bedroom? _

He looked at her again, examining her face. "I really hope that you aren't playing dumb, because that would just be bad for you. The bracelet. WHERE IS THE BRACELET." She cringed at his tone. "Bracelet?" she asked. Sofia cringed right after she said that, cursing herself for asking such a stupid question. And, she was right to cringe, because he then delivered a painful blow to her stomach. She would have doubled over in pain, but Sofia was still stuck the the wall. She was now sobbing uncontrollably. "Where is the fucking bracelet?" He yelled as he grabbed her face.

"The only bracelet I have is on my wrist!" she managed to say through chocked sobs. He grabbed her wrist violently, making her flinch as he lifted it to her face. "I don't see a fucking bracelet, do you!?" She didn't see the bracelet on her hand. He then shoved her hand in her face, hitting her nose. She could feel it bleeding freely. The man ran his hands through his hair, obviously distressed. "Look! It must have fallen off at the club or something! I don't know where it went."

"Oh no, you were wearing it at the club."

"So that's what you were doing you fucking creep! Stalking me at the club?!" As soon as the burst came out of her mouth, she regretted it. Instantly, Sofia lost all the courage at the site of the malice in his face. He let out a chuckle and said ,"You're brave. But I'm afraid that won't help you now. You don't have the bracelet. You are no longer useful." She suddenly felt the force sticking to the wall free her and she fell the the ground. "WAIT, no that's not true! I'm still useful! I can go find the bracelet-"she was cut off by a harsh kick to her side, causing a crack somewhere in her chest. She gasped at the pain and instantly felt difficulty breathing. He knelt down next to her, brushed the hair from her ear and whispered, "I said you're no longer useful for the bracelet, but that doesn't mean I can't still use you."


	4. Chapter 4: Black Eyes

**Hey guys! So this is the fourth chapter. I really need some reviews please! I don't know exactly where i should take this story. Should it be Sofia/Dean or Sofia/Sam or Sofia/Castiel love? Please just review. And thanks so much for reading! You guys rock :)**

**Chapter 4**

**Black Eyes**

Her eyes widened and she instantly tried to develop an escape plan. Before she could even develop a thought, the same force lifted her and threw her against the wall, hurting her hands and wrists as she fell the the ground again. She mustered up strength and quickly stood up again. "Please!" She said, "Let me go!" As Sofia looked at him, she saw something change. It was his eyes. Cold fear struck her heart as she saw his eyes had turned pitch black. At that, she turned around and ran for the street, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Before she could get anywhere, she felt him grabbed the back of her shirt, ripping it off and causing her to fall backwords to the ground again. He stood over her, looking at her shirtless torso with a creepy smile. With her last bit of energy, Sofia backed herself up to the wall and stood. He chuckled as he walked closer to her. Sofia was starting to hyperventilate and found it was getting hard to focus. He was so close that she could smell his breath.

Once again, she was violently jerked against the wall again as the force held her there. "Oh my! It seems I forgot to introduce myself. My names Stephen, "he paused as he rubbed his hands together, "And its Time to have some fun." Sofia whimpered and squeezed her eyes shut. The man then grabbed her face and forced a disgusting kiss on her.

Sofia heard a whooshing sound in the alley and the man was abruptly pulled away from her. Sofia watched the ensuing action as she tried not to throwup from the vile kiss the man had forced on her. The source of this whooshing sound was a man in a trench coat, standing at about 6ft with jet black hair and bright blue eyes. He had a very intense look about him and was very serious as he looked at Stephen. Sofia then looked at Stephen and saw that he had something on his face, and she was very pleased to see that it was fear. The man in the trench coat then suddenly stepped forward and placed his hand on Stephens head. Stephen screamed in agony as the bright light came out of his eyes and mouth, causing Sofia to shield her eyes.

She heard a thud as Stephens lifeless body fell to the ground. She was very relieved, and grateful to the man in the trenchcoat, until she once again realized she was alone with a man she didn't know. He turned to face her and she swallowed in fear, once again wishing she could sink into the wall. "Where is the bracelet?" He asked in a scratchy, intense voice as he stared at her wrists. He was very close, too close for comfort. She was too scared to answer, and all of the slams to the wall were making her shaky.

"This is important! You need to focus, where is the bracelet?" He asked with a rough shake. Sofia flinched violently and let out a shriek as she took a step back. She was now shaking uncontrollably and the edges of her vision were blurred. She could feel herself losing the battle with consciousness and the increasing difficulty to breath. Through her foggy eyes she could see the man in the trenchcoat looking at her with a conflicted expression. "I'm sorry," she wheezed, "I must have dropped it." The world turned black.


	5. Chapter 5: There's Nothing Like Home

**Hey! So this is the newest chapter :) Sorry if there's any errors, my word check isn't working so it's harder to make sure I didn't make any mistakes. Please review and give me some ideas or where you'd like to see this story go. You guys rock c:**

**Chapter 5**

**There's Nothing Like...Home?**

Sofia was awake, but she didn't want to open her eyes. She was just too comfortable. She loved sleeping in on the weekends.

With a content, sleepy sigh, Sofia started turning on her side to try and fall asleep again, but stopped abruptly when a sharp pain shot through her body. Sofia let out a gasp as her eyes snapped open and sat up quickly. The quick movement caused all of the pains in her body to become apparent. Sofia groaned and was starting to panic as she tried to recall why she felt so terrible.

Sofia was trying to remember what happened, when suddenly she felt something was off. She looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom. In fact, Sofia had never seen this place in her whole life. She was laying in a bedroom of what seemed like a old house. Suddenly, the smell of smoke and wood assaulted her nostrils. _Yeah, definately not home, _she thought as she lifted the covers and gingerly made her way to the side of the bed, being careful to not cause noise.

Sofia looked around and saw she was in a room with a bed, a dresser and a desk with a mirror. It would seem like a simple room, except for the piles of books and random nick-nacks that littered nearly every surface. Sofia was trying not to panic, but it was hard, because the only thing she could think was, _Where the hell am I?_

_How the hell did I get here?_ Suddenly, the memories of last night came to her. Sofia's face paled and she gripped the sheets on the bed as she recalled the man, Stephen, who had dragged her to the alley. _Oh crap! Am I at his house?,_ she thought, panicking. Sofia was breathing hard, trying to calm herself down, but each breath caused pain to radiate in her chest. _Wait, there was another man,_ Sofia recalled, _The man in the trench coat!_ She remembered the Trenchcoat Man had killed Stephen with a flash of light. However, figuring out who had kidnapped her didn't calm her nerves one bit.

_Okay Sofia, calm down,_ she thought as she started to formulate an escape plan. Sofia decided she would quietly sneak out of the room, find the door and then run her ass off until she found some normal people to help her. Sofia was about to start her plan when she saw something glint on the dresser. She looked closer to see it was a pocket knife.

_YES!_ She thought and made to stand up quickly from the bed in an effort to grab the weapon. However, as soon as Sofia started to stand, she knew she had underestimated her injuries. Her head pounded and she got very dizzy. Sofia felt like her whole body gave out and couldn't help it as she let out a shriek and fell to the floor. The fall made the pain radiate throughout her body and she felt like someone was poking and prodding all of her wounds again. The pain was blurring her vision and she was trying very hard to not black out again.

Sofia started to hyperventilate as she heard what sounded like heavy footsteps running up stairs to her room. _CRAP CRAP_ she thought and tried to crawl away. Suddenly, the door slammed open and she turned to see a very tall man with long brown hair bursting into the room. "What happened? Are you alright?" he said while pointing the gun around the room, looking for attackers.

Sofia felt the blood leave her face as she saw he was holding a gun and stared at him in shock, taking short weezy breaths. The man looked at Sofia and his face softened, "Woah there, take it easy. Deep breaths," he said, making his way towards her. She tried to crawl away as he came closer, but found the effort exhausting. He put his hands up and said, "It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." She eyed him suspiciously and he made to grab her arm but she flinched away. He looked at her with a sad expression.

"Hey, I know you're confused right now, but if you let me help you into bed, I'll explain everything."

Sofia was still nervous, but decided to comply with the man. She tried to stand up on her own, but her body gave out again. Luckily, the tall man caught her and lifted her onto the bed. She laid down again, and suddenly felt very exhausted from all the pain she just experienced. She could feel darkness creeping up on her again as she said, "What's going on?"

"Shh, just go to sleep. I'll explain everything when you wake up."

"Fine," she said with her eyes closed, "But where's the Trenchcoat Man?" That's the last thing she said before falling into darkness.


End file.
